


Wilhelm and Audrey: Interim II

by Gorgon277



Category: Adventure Time, Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Bard is a male named Hama, Bard is with Manny and the band for 2 chapters until he returns, Lin and Mask went back to their universe, Wilhelm and Flame Princess are dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23390635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gorgon277/pseuds/Gorgon277
Summary: An interim until the next Wilhelm and Audrey entry. (I don’t wanna list their ages so make up their ages. Just know Audrey’s birthday is in chapter 2, and that father James is in his late 40s to early 50s).





	1. Chapter 1

With Damien dead, the people can sleep soundly without fear. The great terror finally gone. Wil felt happy with the outcome, knowing that in a way he showed mercy. Damien couldn’t be saved from his wounds, so Wil gave him a merciful death. This was considered mercy, even if it was a kill.

He stood alone at the tree of Iris holding a locket with a picture of her in it. He felt that she was proud of him once more. He then put it in his pocket. He wasn’t wearing his armor, he was wearing a light blue shirt and denim jeans with gray sneakers. He then sat down just to enjoy the beautiful day without any sadness. “Can I join you?” “Jesus Phoebe! Yeah sure.” Flame Princess then sat down next to him.

“When do you think Hama’s coming back?” She asked. “I think he’ll be back soon. For now I think we should all just rest.” “So what’d you and Audrey do yesterday?” “We got a thousand silver for slaying some kind of monster for the Cardinal.” Flame Princess put her hand on his. “What’re we gonna do now?” She asked. “I guess me and Audrey will work for the Cardinal for a little while while we wait for the three beasts, then we go after king Ezekiel.”

“Where’s Miriam?” She asked. “Her and Audrey went to Bavaria. Miriam’s looking for ingredients for some potions while Audrey’s trying to find a potion of power.” “Isn’t Audrey’s birthday tomorrow?” “Already got that covered. I got her a new rifle.” “I got her a new scarf. It looks like the one she uses now, except it’s not as worn out.” “I don’t know what everyone else got her. Even Shadow and Mortis are gonna be here for her birthday.”

“An Honor Guard told me something happened between you and Arno. What happened? “I let him go.” “You sure that’s a good idea?” “We’re keeping a close eye on him. We’re making sure he doesn’t try anything.” “Well I’m gonna go inside.” “Alright, I’ll be out here.” Wil then layed against the tree and fell asleep.


	2. The Siren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Audrey’s birthday was great. Everyone around her made her feel wonderful. After they sang, Wil immediately started drinking. As he usually would do. There was a big of a pain though. Hama wasn’t there. He’d recently said that he was done touring and was on his way back so he could give her a present. Wil had taken off in the early hours of the morning. But why?

Flame Princess awoke to find that Wil wasn’t in bed. “He’s probably hungover downstairs” she thought to herself. She went down and saw Shadow. “You know where Wil is?” “Haven’t seen him.” Flame Princess didn’t think much of it now. She thought he was probably outside. She wasn’t wrong.

Wil was in the woods following what sounded like singing. He heard it very early in the morning and believed it was some kids trying to play some kind of trick. He put on his armor and helmet ready to scare them off but he saw no one. He realized that it was one voice, possibly singing. He followed it and quickly realized that it was singing. 

It sounded angelic. Instead of being angry at it like most people probably would, he seemed more curious. There were no words to the mysterious song, it was just a voice, and nothing more. He kept following it wanting to see the source. The singing became louder which he realized was close. He didn’t want to alert the person so he slowed his movements and crouched down. 

He finally found the source. A girl who looked no older than fifteen with long brown hair. He then came from the bushes and calmly said “...H-hello.” The girl frightened turned and was about to run until Wil pulled his helmet off and said “No-no-no it’s fine, I’m not gonna hurt you.” The girl calmed down and sat back down sighing in relief.

He then said “You shouldn’t be out here alone. It’s dangerous.” “I know. I live nearby” the girl replied. “I’m Wilhelm.” “I’m Elena.” “So why’re you out here singing?” “Well I sing when I’m mad.” “So you’re mad?” “Yup.” “Why?” “My parents are just such narcissists. They act like they don’t ever do anything wrong.” “Welcome to the club. My parents were the same way, but they were probably worse.”

“What do you mean?” “They were abusive as Hell, not my actual dad. My real dad disappeared and I haven’t seen him since. My mom remarried and that’s where the abuse really started.” “Whoa. I’m sorry.” “It’s fine. I know this is a messed up thing to say but I’m glad they’re dead.” “How’d they die?” “My mom probably died of alcoholism and my stepdad shot himself. Sorry, didn’t mean to make this all morbid.” “No it’s fine.” She then tried to quickly change the conversation.

“Are you an Honor Guard?” “Huh?” “You’re wearing Honor Guard armor.” “Oh. I’m not an Honor Guard, it was a gift, I wear it in battle. Wait... how’d you know what type of armor this is?” “My uncle used to be a crusader. He retired two years ago.” Elena’s mom then yelled “Elena! Breakfast is ready!” Elena then said “Gotta go. It was nice meeting you.” “You too.” They both went their separate ways.

Wil went home and found Shadow out on the porch reading her bible. “Where were you?” “In the woods.” “Why?” “Trying to walk off my hangover.” Wil then sat down next to her and asked “What passage is that?” “Word becomes flesh” she replied.


	3. And Behold I Shall Be A Blight Upon The Land...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The being is based off of Blight from Batman Beyond). A new being has made himself known. The being has been killed people and the corpses have been decomposed in a strange way. The Cardinal sends Wilhelm and Audrey to investigate and kill this mysterious blight.

Hama was coming up the property holding Audrey’s gift, a new holster for her sword. Before he could make it up the porch the door burst open and out came Wil and Audrey. “Hey Hama! Bye!” Audrey yelled as she and Wil ran. Hama tried to get her to slow down but to no avail. He then went inside and saw Miriam who reluctantly hugged him, not being a fan of affection. They both talked until Hama asked “Where’re Wil and Audrey going?” “They started working for the Cardinal now and he sent them to find this guy called “Blight” or something like that.” “Shouldn’t we help them?” “Nah, they don’t want us to. They said it could affect payment.”

Wil and Audrey were sprinting, Wil having told Audrey that this “Thing” was familiar. They slowed down and realized that Hama was back. “Should we go back and say hi!” Audrey asked panting. “We’ll talk to him later. Right now we gotta stop this Blight guy.” Then they walked slowly, still fatigued. “So you’ve dealt with this guy before?” “Not exactly. I’ve never seen him, I’ve only heard the stories.” “Oh yeah? What stories?” “They’re more like campfire stories.” “Tell me.” “Okay.”

“So the story goes like this. There was a guy who was basically the embodiment of greed. Some say he was a king, others say he was some kind of business man. An old beggar asked him to spare some silver so he could eat. The man said no. The beggar then said “Then you shall know true suffering.” “The man took it as a joke and laughed. The man woke up in the middle of the night with his skin gone. He was basically just an irradiated skeleton.”

“He realized that he’d burned through his bed. Something he didn’t know what was happening so he went to look in the mirror. He saw that his skin had basically been burned away and his own skeleton was exposed and blackened. His skeleton surrounded by a green fire. He then saw the old beggar in the mirror and the beggar said “You shall suffer this fate forever.” 

“The radiated man then left the house laughing hysterically. Sometimes bodies have been found rotted green skin with green eyes that look like lights and smell of rotted flesh and are usually found near burned grass. Whenever the bodies are found everyone always thinks back to that story. That’s how he got the name Blight.”

“That’s not so scary.” “May not sound scary, but I ended up finding one of the bodies, and matched the story.” “Okay now it’s scary.” “Yup.” “When’d you find it?” “A few years ago.” They kept walking until a foul smell hit their noses. Rotted flesh.

They followed the powerful stench until they found the source. A corpse with rotted green skin with green eyes like lights surrounded by a patch of burnt grass. A few others were around the body wondering what did this. One of them immediately recalled the story with another saying it was fake. Wil then chimed in saying that he saw a similar body years ago. Wil then got closer and saw a black handprint on the bodies neck.

“There’s no doubting it anymore. This was Blight” Wil said. Wil and Audrey then tried to find the way Blight could’ve gone. Audrey then saw some small patches of burnt grass. They were footprints. “Wil over here!” Wil then ran over and saw the prints. They began following them and came across another corpse.

“Oh God” Wil said as he covered his nose. “Let’s just keep going” Audrey said. They came across burned buildings and more corpses. These people hadn’t all been in Blight’s way, he clearly chose to kill these people. “He didn’t just see these people out of the blue. He wanted to kill them” Wil said.

They both heard what sounded like coughing. They ran over and found a survivor. She wasn’t poisoned but had sustained a large burn on her leg from a fire. Wil lifted her up and told Audrey to wait. Wil then sprint ed back to the group of people who called for a doctor. “What happened to you?” Wil asked. “It was Blight, like from the stories” the woman said. “Are you sure it wasn’t just some pyromaniac?” The doubtful man said. “No. I saw him. It was Blight.” The doctor then took her away to his office while Wil ran back to Audrey.

“It was Blight. It was definitely him” Wil said. “So now what?” Audrey asked. “We follow the prints, find this twisted fuck, and give him what he deserves. Another burn.”


	4. And Everything I Touch Shall Wither...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunt for blight continues with a new lead on where he went.

The two followed the burnt grass which eventually led to a small lake. They lost track of the footprints. Blight went through the water. They walked along the land surrounding the lake and found more prints. The prints led to several victims of his poison, except they weren’t as badly decomposed. Either these were recent victims, or Blight was weakened by the water.

Audrey then got a phone call from Hama which she quickly answered. “Happy birthday Audrey!” Hama enthusiastically yelled. “Thanks, but I’m a bit busy. We can talk later.” Audrey hung up and they continued walking. Wil then spotted another victim except he was like the usual ones. “Seems like Blight isn’t a big fan of water” he said. “Hopefully there’s water nearby when we find him. He’ll be easier to kill.” “Damn right. We just gotta find him.”

The prints began looking more fresh. He was nearby. Wil then smelled something burning. He found a large patch of grass engulfed in green flames. “Huh. I’ve never seen any of the actual fires he’s set. Only the results” Wil said. “He didn’t just walk through here. He chose to burn this area” Audrey realized. “You think he knows we’re following him?” Audrey asked. “I wouldn’t put it past him.”

Wil and Audrey kept following the fresh prints and eventually came to a field surrounded by green fire and a deep pond. “He’s just been poisoning everyone and everything” Audrey said. “You fool!” a nearby voice yelled. “I am poison!” It was Blight. He then charged towards them, ready to kill them just like the others.


	5. And Die!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A face off ensues with Wilhelm and Audrey facing the evil and murderous Blight. They know a weakness, but they have to lure him to it.

Blight charge and Audrey hit the ground, Wil then began to slash at Blight causing some damage but not much. Blight held his arm in pain and said “So, Wilhelm the merciful and Audrey the boastful are my killers. Pathetic.” “Yeah, and who’re you sunshine?” Audrey asked as she got up. “Blight will do.”

Blight threw a ball of fire but Audrey blocked it with her sword. Wil jumped off of her shoulder and attempted to slash Blight apart but was blasted while in the air, but quickly slid across the ground still on his feet. While Blight was distracted Audrey ran and slashed his back but to hardly any avail. Blight was in pain but not much. He was probably the strongest foes they’d ever faced. 

Wil ran to Blight and stabbed him but Blight took the blade out and threw it into the lake, grabbed Wil and said “And behold I shall be a blight upon the land, and everything I touch shall wither and die.” Audrey then blasted Blight with a lightning blast causing some damage. Wil then dove into the lake and grabbed his sword. He then emerged from the lake and slashed at him once more.

Wil then got an idea. He opened his canteen and splashed water on him which stunned him. They both took the chance to slash at him which did work but not very well. It seemed blight couldn’t be stopped. Audrey quickly had an idea. Audrey and Wil quickly took cover behind a nearby boulder and she whispered her plan to him. “This guy... he’s like a walking meltdown” Wil said. “Don’t worry. I’ve got a plan.” “Okay. Let’s hear it.”

“I’ll run out near the lake and distract him. When he’s about to get another strike, you push him into the lake and... do your thing.” “Alright, let’s go.” They both jumped off the boulder trying to confuse Blight, but he hit them both in the air and Wil played dead. “Nooo!” Audrey yelled out in sorrow. Blight then walked over to her as she crawled near the lake. Blight looked down at her and said “You only got a tan that time Audrey. Now here comes the real burn.”

“Blight!” Wil yelled out. He immediately tackled Blight into the lake and held his face under. Wil let out a primal war cry while doing so and eventually the bubbles stopped. Wil then let out an even louder war cry. Audrey went over to him and hugged him to calm him down, which he did. Blight was dead. It was over now. They both then walked back to the way they came to go home. But before leaving Wil grabbed the necklace Blight wore and put it in his pocket. “What’s that for?” “Proof.”

Along the way back they saw the people from earlier. Wil showed them the necklace and told them all that Blight was real all along and was now dead. Everyone now believed it. Wil found the wounded woman in a hospital and asked the doctor “How’s her leg?” “It’ll be fine, she will have a scar.” Wil then showed the doctor the necklace. “Huh. Never thought I’d see the day” the doctor calmly said as he walked away. Wil and Audrey then walked into the woman’s room and said “He’s dead” as he flashed the necklace. “Thank you both for helping me.” They both then left.

They both reached the tavern near the homestead and handed the necklace off to a man who worked for the Cardinal. The man slid the silver across the table and said “Good job. We’ll find you another job as soon as we can.” They both went home and reunited with Hama who gave Audrey her gift. The day was now over and everyone went to bed.


	6. Leisure in Bavaria

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilhelm and Audrey go to Bavaria for a little bit of rest but find out that not all of John’s Zealots are gone.

Wil and Audrey were relaxed now. They had no stress on their shoulders. No jobs from the Cardinal, no calls from any of the allies, it was just perfect. Maybe a little too perfect. They both decided that they’d stay in Wil’s old house on the outskirts where he lived for a short period of time. Wil had actually offered the house to Shadow but she declined, saying that she had a place already.

Audrey decided to just explore and socialize while Wil wanted to see Shadow. Audrey just said to Wil that she’d just be around if he needed anything and he said the same thing back to her. Wil knew that Shadow frequented the tea house so that’s where he went. He went inside but didn’t see her, so he just sat in the same place they’d sat last time and ordered tea.

Shadow walked in and saw him sitting there and walked over and sat across from him. “So, I assume that hearing aids never coming out” Wil jokingly said. “Nope. But it works perfectly” She happily replied. “So what’re you doing here? If you mind me asking” Shadow asked. “Welp, me and Audrey got nothing to do whatsoever so we came here to relax.” “That’s good.” “You know both my offers both stand.” “No thank you. This is my home.” “Well what if you at least come over?” “Sounds good.”

Wil decided to get her some tea and they just sat there telling each other stories. Shadow sipped her tea and then asked “So I heard about some gu called Blight getting killed. Was that you?” “Well it was more of a joint effort.” “So... how’d you do it?” “I held him underwater.” “That’s messed up.” “Water was basically his only weakness. We had to kill him somehow.” “But aren’t you all about showing mercy?” “It’s hard to do that without doing wrong along the way. And think of it this way. He was basically walking radiation and was practically in complete agony. It was more of a mercy kill, even if it was brutal.”

Audrey went all over the place while listening to music on her phone and a grin on her face. She was just happy that there was nothing she had to do, she could do almost whatever she wanted to. She took off her headphones not wanting to listen to music now andwent down an alley. She heard some people talking. They were saying “We need to do this. We need to show them that the Zealots are not gone. We need to show them that John’s spirit is still with us.” 

As soon as she heard the she quietly walked away and put her headphones on acting like she heard nothing. She went to the tea house and sat with Wil and Shadow. Audrey and Shadow said hello and Audrey said to Wil “We’ve got a big problem.” “What do you mean?” “Remember what happened to the Zealots after you killed John?” “Yeah, some surrendered and most of them ran off.” “Well they’re back. I heard some talking in an alley. They were talking about some kind of attack they wanna pull.” “We need to get on this now. We gotta warn the police, we gotta warn everyone.” “Wait” Shadow said. “I wanna help.” “Okay., you’re in.”


	7. A Plot of Terror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The Zealots are supposed to be like the IRA now. Doing a few bombings now and then just to show that they’re still around). Wilhelm, Audrey, and Shadow have just learned that the remnants of John’s Zealots are planning an attack on the citizens of Bavaria just to show that they’re still around. Wil and his friends now must stop the zealots before anyone gets hurt.

Wil and his friends now knew of the terrorists plot. Now they needed to take action as quick as possible. They immediately went to the Bavarian military and told them. The military then enacted marshall law to keep the people safe. Now a manhunt started. The Zealots needed to be caught and Wil and his friends were the ones to do it.

“Where do you think they’d go?” Wil asked a Bavarian soldier. “Maybe the sewers. Maybe the nearby mountains. We haven’t really seen anyone in the armor you’ve described. If they were wearing it then they were hiding.” The soldier then went to the other troops and discussed what they should do. Wil then said to Audrey and Shadow “We should check the sewers. It’d be a good place for them to hide.” “I agree. It’s dark and it’s the first place anyone would think. They’d be hiding in plain sight” Shadow said.

Wil then went to the troops and said “My team will check the sewers. Your team should check the mountains.” The Captain agreed and said “Take Fenn. He used to work down there. If anyone knows it, it’s him.” The troops then headed to the mountains.

Fenn then led the team to an opening and they went in. The sewers were very dark and hot. The sewers reeked worse then death with huge rats everywhere. The team payed no mind, due to all of them having been through far worse. Fenn then pointed out a very dim light hitting off the walls. They found the light and heard talking.

“The bomb is ready. It just needs to be shipped from the mountains and set down here” One voice said. “We’ll show the people that the word of John is not dead. We’ll show them that we still carry it. His name will live on forever” Another said. Wil quietly pulled the hammer back on his Python and began sneaking closer. “The people will pay for their sins. They refused his word for too long. They must pay.”

Wil then shot one of them in the face. Shadow and Audrey followed suit and one Zealot began running away. Audrey immediately took off after him along with the others. Audrey jumped through open windows and off of buildings to get to him. Finally he was cornered. He was standing on top of a two story building with a large hay pile below. Audrey busted the roof door open and tackled him off the roof and into the hay stack.

She held her gun to his head and Wil and Shadow aiming their guns. Some Bavarian troops showed up and saw the Zealot and aimed their rifles at him. Audrey then tied his wrists together and handed him over to the troops. One troop came over and thanked them and asked “We may need some help with interrogation. Could you lend a hand?” The three look at each other and nodded. Wil then shook the mans hand and said “We’re in.”


	8. Plot Thwarted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group has interrogated the Zealot and they go to the mountains to link up with the other group and get ready to stop the Zealots.

Fenn stayed behind to work with the troops in Bavaria while the three went to the mountains. They arrived at was was believed to be the Zealots base and around was fire. They pushed through the smoke and found that only three of the Bavarian troops were still alive with one being wounded. Wil ran to the troop and grabbed hold of him. “Where are the Zealots?” “They-they made it into the city. They-they’re gonna blow up the square.” 

“We need to get there now. You two get him to the hospital.” “Yes Wil.” Everyone then moved back to Bavaria. Wil went to a General and said “They’re gonna blow up the square. We gotta stop ‘em.” “Okay. I think I know where they are. Under the statute of the double headed eagle.” They went to the statue and opened the tunnel enterance.

The Zealots immediately started shooting, with the others following suit. The firefight was quick but a few were still up, one of them carrying the bomb. Wil shot the bomber in the shoulder but he kept running. After the other Zealots were dead they chased after the bomber. They caught him at the energy station. Where they planned to bomb.

“Wait! You don’t need to do this. There doesn’t have to be anymore bloodshed” One troop said. “If you do this, all of Bavaria will die! Including you!” Another said. “Worth it!” The Zealot yelled. A knife was then driven into his head. It was Fenn. “Oh thank God. Good job Fenn. Thank you. All of you” The General said. Fenn then said bye to Wil and his group and walked away talking with the General about the possibility of a promotion.

“Attention citizens! Marshall law is now over. The situation has been dealt with. You are now allowed outside again” The intercom said. People then came outside and returned to their daily lives as if nothing had changed. 

Wil then asked Shadow “You staying here?” “Yup.” Audrey then shook her hand and said “Well you got friends nearby.” “Thanks for letting me tag along. And thanks for giving me a second chance. So are you guys leaving?” “For now. I’ll be back though.” “I’ll hold you that.” 

Wil and Audrey then began walking home. ”Guess we better see if we got anything from the Cardinal” Audrey said. “Not yet” Wil said. “There’s something I gotta do first. Something important.”


	9. The Weight of My Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil feels the need to do something big before returning home, and Audrey’s more than willing to help.

“What’s this important thing you gotta do?” “All I can say is that it needs to be done.” “Well I’m going with you.” “Okay.” Wil called out for the Minister and he came. “How can I help you two?” “Can you take us to Atlas?” “Of course.” They teleported to Atlas. Back to Wil’s childhood home.

“Why’re we back here?” Audrey asked. “It involves something nearby” Wil replied. Wil then began walking through the forest and through a field. “Should we go with him?” Audrey asked. “You go. I know what he’s here for. He’ll need you more than me.” Audrey then followed Wil.

She went after him and saw that he was far ahead of her. It was like he had ran but he actually didn’t. She then found him paused at the edge of the forest, looking out into a clearing. Wil then continued walking with Audrey following. Wil then pulled an Iris flower from his satchel. Audrey now knew what he was here for. They approached a grave. Iris’s grave.

Wil had a tearful look and dropped the flower onto her grave without saying a word. He could just barely contain his sorrow so he immediately walked away. Audrey then grabbed Wil’s arm and said “It’s okay Wil.” Wil then fell to his knees and began crying with Audrey comforting him. She held him in her arms as he cried just saying “It’s okay. It’s okay.”


	10. It Ends Where It All Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Audrey have visited Iris’s grave, but Wil’s not done yet. He has one more big thing to do before they go home.

After a while Wil stopped crying. He took Audrey’s hand and thanked her for comforting him and they walked back to the Minister. When they arrived Wil told Audrey to stay with the Minister so he could do one last thing. He went back to where his pain all began. He went into the house one last time.

Wil opened the door and closed it behind him. He went down to the basement to salvage anything of use and found a new scope for a rifle. “I should give this to Audrey. She ain’t gotta scope for her new rifle yet” Wil said to himself. Wil found some old tools and packed them in the satchel. He then went back upstairs and looked in all the drawers. He ended up finding some of his old star cards that he used to collect. He packed everyone of them he could find.

Wil found a note from his uncle Archie to his stepfather. He read it but tore it up cause he hated his uncle just as much as his stepfather. He found an old kitchen knife and a blade sharpener. He obviously took those. He then moved up stairs.

He went into his old room and found the rest of his star card collection and packed it. He found his old journal and read through it. The last entry was about how he would escape his old nightmare life and start a new. He took it. He then saw some old toys and packed them. He then found the knife that he thought about using to kill his parents when he was younger. He packed it.

He went into the guest room to find anything of value. Just a bible and a pocket watch which he packed both. He then remembered he had a book series about the adventures of a warlock and a witch. He went back to his old room and said “Maybe Miriam would like these.” He packed them and then took a deep, knowing what room was next.

He slowly opened his parents door and a foul stench hit his nose but he had no reaction. He knew what it was. It was his stepfathers rotting corpse. He then grabbed the things he wanted. He looked in the drawers and found some bullets and shotgun shells and packed them. He found a Colt M1911 Commander and packed it. He looked in the nightstand drawers and found some old books. After he packed all his books he spotted something. An old action figure of his favorite super hero Blitzman.

“Oh yeah. They took this away for back talking and never gave it back. Well, you can’t ground me anymore you drunks. He packed it. That was it. That was all he could find of use to him. He was about to walk out of the room until he stopped and looked at the corpse. He then thought to himself “This place. It has too many bad memories. They gotta go. I need to get rid of this place.

He then pulled a bottle of alcohol out and opened it. He looked down at the corpse. “Still better than you” He said as he poured alcohol on the corpse. He then lit a match knowing how dry the wood was. He hesitated. He knew this was such a messed and wrong thing to do, but he felt he needed all the memories needed to be ashes. He wanted it all to leave his mind.

He sighed and dropped the match onto the alcohol soaked corpse. He then walked out as the fire started. He slowly walked past each room and then downstairs. He was about to open the door until he stopped to give one last look at this house of horrors. He had a somber look on his face. He saw the fire spread downstairs and walked out, shuttling the door behind him. 

He walked over to Audrey and the Minister who both looked somewhat shocked. “Why’re you burning it?” Audrey asked. “There are just too many bad memories of this place. I just wanted to get rid of them.” “Ready to go?” The Minister asked. “No. I wanna watch it burn” Wil said. Wil then sat down watching the fire with Audrey sitting next to him.

“Is this what you wanted?” Audrey asked. “I didn’t just want it. I need it.” Wil then pulled out the scope and said “Here, since you don’t have a scope.” “Thanks.” They stayed until the house was ash. Now nighttime the Minister asked “Ready now?” “Let’s go” Wil replied. They teleported back to their house. The Minister then bid them farewell and left.

Wil and Audrey went inside and greeted everyone. “Hey Miriam. I uhh, got these for you” Wil said as he handed her the warlock books. “They’re about a warlock and a witch. I thought you might like ‘em.” “Cool. Thanks.” Wil then went to his room and took some of the things out of his satchel and placed them around his room. He then sat on his bed.

Flame Princess came in and asked “How are you?” “Pretty good. I’m uhh, finally trying to move on from my past.” “Good. I’m goin’ to bed. Goodnight.” “Goodnight.” Audrey then came into his room and saw all the things he’d placed. “Looks nice” She said. “Thanks.” “You get all that from the old house?” “Yeah.” “How’re you feelin’?” “Honestly, I feel good. It was kinda hard to burn the place but i feel... light. That burden, that anger... it’s all gone now.” “Good. You gonna be okay?” “I think so. That weights gone, and I finally got this gut back.” He showed her the Blitzman action figure.

“That’s cool. Who is that?” “Blitzman. He was my favorite super hero growing up. He fought communists and fascists all across the galaxy and teamed up with other heroes, but he was always the best.” “Cool. Well, I’m glad you’re okay.” “Thank you... for everything you’ve done for me.” “Same to you. Oh Eya almighty I’m tired. I’m goin’ to bed. Goodnight.” “Night.”

Wil then put the action figure on one of his shelves. He put on his pajamas and sat back down on his bed. He picked up a picture of him and Iris and looked at it. For once he could look at it without crying. He set it on his nightstand. He then layed down. After a few minutes of being lost in thought he fell asleep, dreaming of Blitzman.


	11. A Journey of Haunting Purity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil feels tainted by the blood on his hands from all those he’s killed and decides to go to the most holy planet on Drakon. Mount Golgotha, named after the hill Jesus was crucified. Audrey decides to go with him, feeling the same way Wil does and wanting to seek forgiveness from Eya.

Wil still had some guilt for the souls that he’d taken and decided to seek forgiveness from atop the holy mountain of Golgotha, named after the hill Jesus was slain upon. He’d gotten the idea from reading the Bible and remembering the mountain named after the hill. Upon the hill of Golgotha Jesus begged for God to forgive those who slandered and murdered him. 

It was believed by the crusaders and many others that the mountain was a symbol of purity and forgiveness. Wil decided to not wear his crusader armor on the journey. Instead he wore a blue ringer-t with denim jeans with his holsters and a single brown leather pauldron on his left shoulder and his satchel. He told the group of what he was going to do.

As Wil walked out the door Audrey stopped him. “Wait. I’m going with you.” “Why?” “You gotta have someone to watch your back up there. Plus I’ve got blood on my hands too.” “Alright then. You better keep up. This is gonna be one helluva climb.” She got herself ready and they headed towards the mountain.

As they were walking, Wil talked about the several parts of the mountain. “Layer one is where the journey begins. After about a thousand steps we reach the second layer, the layer of guilt. After about a few thousand steps we reach layer three, the layer of the beast.” Audrey then cut Wil off and asked “Wait, what happens at layer two?” “We come face to face with those we’ve killed and those we’ve wronged in major ways.”

“After several more thousand steps we reach layer four, the layer of the riddle. After a few thousand more steps we reach layer five, the top of the mountain, where we are hopefully forgiven and purified.” “Eya, how many steps are there?” “Over 8000.” “Eya almighty!” “I know, but to seek forgiveness we need to feel pain and guilt.”

They arrived at the first few steps of the mountain. The beginning of layer one. “These are stairs.” “I know.” “Please tell me we don’t have to climb along the edges of this thing.” “I honestly don’t know.” “Ugh, why?” “I never asked.” “Ugh, let’s just go.”


	12. The First Layer: The Layer of Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first layer of the mountain is possibly the worst. There are no monsters, no beasts, no ghosts, and no demons on this layer. There is only silence.

Wil and Audrey began walking up the steps of the mountain until they came to a strange looking alter with something inscribed in it. “You know what it says?” Audrey asked. “It’s in Hebrew” Wil replied. “The path to salvation requires suffering. This is where your journey up the mountain shall start. This is the Layer of Silence. All of nature’s sounds shall die on this layer. The only sound shall be of voice and action and nothing more. Beware of your actions pilgrim, for they could be your last.”

They both walked up the steps and quickly the sounds around them died. They could only hear each other and their feet hitting the ground. “So... I’m not just here to seek forgiveness” Wil said. “Why’s that?” “There’s something on the mountain called the voice of destiny. The voice helps guide you to your destiny, and our destiny is to slay the three beasts. The voice might tell us how.” “So this voice tells you you’re destiny?” “No, but it does tell you how to find it though.”

“So has anyone actually made it to top of the mountain?” “Only a few. Most people kill themselves on this layer cause they can’t stand the silence, but some have died further up. That or they just go back down.” “Oh great, now I’m not only risking my life, but I’m also risking my sanity.” “Better to have more than one up here though.” “True.”

“So does uhh... your God work like Eya?” “What do you mean?” “Like, does he sing the universe out of existence and then sing it back?” “Not that I know of. But if he did, I think it would be in the Bible.” “Does he help bring some kind of cure to diseases?” “Not all of ‘em, but yeah, he’s done it.” “He ever brought anyone back from the dead?” “Yeah.” “Really? Who?” “St. Lazarus of Bethany.”

“Do you believe everything the Bible says?” “Most of it.” “What don’t you believe?” “The Bible says that being gay’s a sin. Even if it is that shouldn’t stop them from going to Heaven. It also says that only the one’s who believe in God and his son go to Heaven, but I think everyone who isn’t bad go to Heaven. I think it’s unfair that they don’t get into Heaven even if they saved thousands of innocents.” “Does sound pretty crappy.” “I know.”

“Answer me this. Why’d you burn down that house?” “The evils of that place poisoned the roots, so it needed to be destroyed in the most effective way. It needed to burn.” “You talk like a book sometimes.” “I’ve heard that a lot.”

“Did you ever actually tell Hama or Miriam about your past before you came here?” “No. I was just enjoying being famous. I didn’t care what anyone had to say. Not even Eyela.” “Those two seem like the most unlikely to save a universe.” “Really. Who would’ve thought that they’d actually do it. I still can’t believe it. I’m glad they did though. If they didn’t... we never would’ve met.” “Aww.” “Shut up or I’ll throw you of this mountain.”

Wil looked down trying to see how far up they were. “We’re up pretty far now. Shouldn’t be much longer till we reach the second layer.” “Thank Eya.” “Don’t get too comfy. The second layer ain’t much better.” “What’s the next layer again?” “The Layer of Guilt.” “Well this is gonna suck.” “Yup.”


	13. The Second Layer: The Layer of Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The layer of Guilt forces you to come face to face with those you’ve horribly wronged. You must persist through the pain or fall by your own mind. Only a few have ever passed this layer. This layer is self-destructive to those who dare to make the pilgrimage.

Wil spotted another tablet. The tablet was once again in Hebrew, reading “Be persistent. Fight your guilt to the end. Guilt can break even the strongest. Remember pilgrim, you’ll face the one’s you’ve terribly wronged.”

The sounds of nature returned and the mountain extended outwards, forming more land around the steps. As they went further up the clouds blocked out the sun and went gray. Wil then fell to his knees, with Audrey stopping to see what was wrong. Wil saw a figure walking towards him.

The figure wore a light brown robe and a hood over it’s head, hiding it’s face. The figure got closer and it’s face was visible. The figure appeared to be an old man with a grey short beard and a scar over his left eye. The man was obviously blind with his eye blued over, having no pupil anymore. Another long scar was over his right cheek and split of in two directions.

Audrey was confused, knowing that they’d be facing those they’d wronged, but Wil seemed puzzled. It was like he didn’t know who the old man was. The clouds began to thunder, but the old man kept their focus. 

The old man stopped and looked at Audrey for a split second and looked back at Wil. “This was never the life I wanted for you Wil. I wish I could change it but I can’t. I’ve failed you my grandson.” The figure began to walk away until Wil shouted “Herschel!” The figure stopped and then kept walking and then turned to ash.

Wil then got up and leaned against the wall of the mountain with a searing headache. “Was that your grandpa?” “...Who?” “The guy that just walked away. Herschel?” “I guess. I never met my grandpa. All I know is that he was some kind of weird wanderer.” They continued walking but Audrey stopped and inspected the ash. She picked a bit of it up in confusion of how someone could just disintegrate, even if it was a ghost. Audrey then wiped the ash off her hand and kept walking.

She caught up to Wil and asked “So. You ever do something bad relating to your grandpa?” “If I did I don’t remember. My parents just said he was just some freak who wandered around and didn’t know what he was doing. They told me he was crazy but I don’t think he was. And if he was I know that he isn’t now.” 

Then Audrey saw apparitions of Hama and Miriam approach her and call her “Monster” and “Murderer.” She wasn’t feeling guilt, she was angry. She slashed at them with her sword but the didn’t go away. “Of course, violence is the only thing you can comprehend” Miriam’s apparition sneered. “You have nothing without that sword and you know it” Hama’s apparition laughed.

Audrey only showed anger and walked past the spirits, not wanting giving them any satisfaction. The spirits then disappeared. Wil and continued until Another spirit appeared. Wil’s mother. “Still playing around I see.” “Look the other way you whore, people can smell the alcohol from miles away” Wil replied. “Still got that ungrateful and spiteful attitude too.” 

Wil had only a blank stare on his face. “Why should I be grateful for a slothful harlot and a filthy mongrel for parents.” “I gave birth to you you little shit.” “And you never cared.” “You never loved me or your father.” “What was there to love. I honestly wish that it was really you here instead of a spirit so I could spit in your face whore. You only had two things that gave your life meaning. Sex and booze. Without that you were dead.”

“All you ever did was play make believe and stay out in that forest.” “At least I know right from wrong.” “You’re still in your own little fantasy. You’ll never be an adult like me or your stepfather.” “If you define being an adult by having copious amounts of sex and constant drinking... then you had nothing.” Audrey then said “I can’t believe it. Wil was right about you. You’re just an egomaniac bitch.” “Oh. Who’s this little slut. I didn’t know she needed to stoop so low.” 

Wil then said “She’s someone who actually has a purpose. When I realized you and that bastard were just power hungry mongrels, you meant nothing to me anymore. You tried to throw me to the ground and make me stay down but I always got back up with a smile knowing that someday you both would be rotting in Hell. The only reason you hated me was because Rip left me with you, and he honestly made the right choice. He knew how to escape your slothful clutches.”

His mother’s spirit said nothing more. Wil noticed and then said “To be hones... I don’t even remember your names.” He spirit then turned to ash with loud pitched scream. “What in the name of Eya was that?” Audrey asked. “I think that was the sound of her stuck where she belongs. Hell.”

They kept walking until Audrey’s parents appeared. “Oh boy I can’t wait to see this” Wil said.


	14. The Second Layer: Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Audrey continue up the mountain still at the second layer.

Audrey looked at the spirits in anger, knowing that this had been a long time coming. “So this is where you ended up after you ran off” Said her mother. “Never expected you to actually care” Audrey dryly replied. “I’m goin’ up further, I’ll wait for you” Wil said as he walked away. “After all the time you spent killing monsters and ‘saving lives’ you still can’t succeed” Her father said. 

Audrey stabbed her sword into the grass “And you still expect too much of me. That’s what made me leave, what made me nearly kill everyone, what made who I am” she replied. “You still haven’t learned the meaning of the word respect” Her mother said. “Respect?” Audrey disgustedly replied. “What do you know about respect? You never accepted me. For so long I wished I was a boy so I could actually feel your love but I figured out that almost nothing would’ve changed.”

“I’m glad I ended up here. I may not have a mom or dad, but at least I have people who care about me.” Her parents spirits then turned to ash and she walked past them, trying to catch up to Wil. She heard him talking and ran over to him.

She found him in the middle of a conversation with what seemed to be his stepfather. “Well, where is she?” Wil asked. “She’s gone” His stepdad said. “When? What happened?” “She drowned trying to find that damn pocket watch.” “Why didn’t you try to save her?” “There was no point. If I’d jumped in, I would’ve died too.” “So you just let it all happen?” “Not a day goes by without feeling guilty.”

Wil began talking quietly angry. “Is that the only time you ever felt bad? What about the fact that you slept with my mother and knew she was still married? What about you and her torturing me.” “What about you? You killed me.” “I see that even rotting in Hell hasn’t changed you. You killed yourself cause you didn’t want to hear the truth. You were afraid to hear what you really were. A monster.” His stepfather then turned to ash and they kept going.

Then Wil fel to his knees in a horrific pain. It felt like knives were piercing across his entire body. He heard thousands of voices at once, condemning him for all his sins. He leaned over and vomited. Audrey knelt down to try to help him until he was suddenly fine. “Uhh... what just happened?” She asked him. “You’re gonna wanna be on the ground for this.” “That sounds really suggestive.” She then heard voices condemning her for her sins, as she fell over. She then vomited.

“Why’d we have to... throw... up?” Audrey asked while panting. “Our bodies were under a lot of stress.” Wil then pulled Audrey up. “Does that mean this parts over?” She asked. “I think so. Let’s keep going.”


	15. The Third Layer: The Layer of The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (I got the idea for the thousands of steps from the mountain from Skyrim, and got the name for the mountain from the hill that Jesus Christ was crucified and slain upon. The hills name being Golgotha). The Third Layer is where the pilgrims must face a ferocious monster that does anything in its power to stop the pilgrims from reaching any further. The beast never actually dies, it turns to ash until another climbs up.

The two continued up the mountain, Audrey having some new questions for Wil and his “reunion” with his stepfather. “Hey? When you and your stepdad were... talking... who were you talking about.” “What do you mean?” “You guys were talking about a girl who drowned.” “I don’t think this is the time to talk.” “Then when is?” Wil stopped and stood silently with some frustration within.

“Audrey... just don’t.” “If we don’t talk now, you’ll just bottle it up and never say anything about it again.” Wil was furious now. He was close to an explosion of rage. “Wil... I know you. I know you’re gonna do that. Just tell me. I don’t wanna have to see you shut down again. Please just tell me.” Wil calmed down, knowing that she wanted to help him, not hurt him. His mind confused help for hurt. He sometimes couldn’t tell the difference between mockery from compassion. He still had trouble identifying feelings from him or others. It ate away at him, but he always tried to fight back, but it didn’t always work.

Wil sighed and sat down, Audrey taking a knee in front of him. “We were talking about... a relative of mine. My cousin Milly... she uh... drowned while I was gone.” “Were you two close?” “She was one of the only few who ever cared. She called CPS but... they didn’t do shit.” “Damn. I’m sorry.” “Thanks. We should... keep uh... keep going.” He’d teared up but was able to hold it back, knowing that he could mourn later. For now they still had to find the voice.

Wil and her kept going, the thunder now becoming louder and louder and the wind picking up, throwing dust in the air making it harder to see. Audrey heard a loud roar nearby. “Jesus this storms getting worse” Wil said. “Wil, I don’t think that was the storm.” And right she was. An even louder roar hit the sky. “The beast’s here” Audrey calmly said.

The beast showed itself through the dust. The beast was at least 10 feet tall with large sharp nails, and one deep red eye. The beast held what looked to be a 4 to 6 feet mallet with several shiny green spikes on the ends of it. The spikes seemed poisonous. Wil and Audrey withdrew their swords ready for a fight. The beast began speaking in Latin.

“Puer inimici laetatum, quid venisti? Ego offerre nulla illis remissio, quia peccata patrum in filios.” (Translated from Latin to English: “Child of my enemy, why have you come here? I offer no forgiveness, as the sins of the fathers pass to the sons”). “We’ve come to speak to the Voice of Destiny” Wil said. “I cannot allow that child. My purpose is to keep the pilgrims away. I give one chance to return to your home and spare you the pain.” “I can’t do that. I’m searching for my path and that requires the guidance of the Voice.”

The beast then said “I admire your courage, but I’m afraid this is where your road ends.” The beast then swung his mallet through the air. Audrey jumped off of Wil’s shoulder and struck him with lightning from her sword and slashed at his chest. The beast stumbled backwards, but only stunned.

Wil slung himself at the beast and managed to cut off two of its fingers. The beast was in pain, but his fingers grew back. Wil then slashed at it again, this time using the Gods Key auroa to cast a small blaze around the edges of the sword. He cut off one of the beasts fingers, yet this time it didn’t grow back. Wil then remembered the story of the Hydra and how if one head was cut off two more would replace it. He also remembered that if the wound was cauterized, the heads wouldn’t replace it.

Wil look at Audrey and told her its weakness. He pulled a large branch from the mountain and covered it with a blanket he had packed in his satchel. He set it a blaze using the Gods Key and threw it to Audrey. He then grabbed two grappling hooks from the satchel and threw one to Audrey. They both shot the grappling hooks near the beast and flung at him, slashing him and cauterizing his wounds.

After some slashing the beast fell. Wil and Audrey then approached the fallen beast, still not dead. The beast looked to Wil and said “I vivere.” (From Latin to English: “I live”). Wil then replied “Spiro.” (From Latin to English: “I breathe”). The beast then said “Do it.” Wil looked at him with pity and said “Nothin’ personal” and stabbed him in the eye, killing him and reducing him to ash.

“What language was that?” Audrey asked. “Latin, he said I live, and I said I breathe.” “Why?” “It’s from an old song about being free.” “Sounds deep.” “It is.” They both dusted themselves off and continued upwards to the next layer. The Layer of the Riddle.


	16. The Fourth Layer: The Layer of The Riddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This is a very quick one due to it just involving a riddle). A Titan stands before the final layer, demanding an answer to a riddle.

They stopped when they saw a white eyed black figure standing before them. It was a Titan, much like the ones of legend that were forced back underground. This one seemed to be the only one that remained above the ground. He looked down at them in silence. To him there was no such thing as judgement. There was either life or death, and nothing more.

“You must answer my riddle to reach the top” He said. “What’s the riddle?” Audrey asked. “What’ the music of life?” They both stood there, unable to think of an answer. They were completely stumped. “We... don’t know.” “Then think of the answer, or go back.” So they sat there trying to think of something.

Wil then thought of an answer “There is no music.” “Incorrect.” “Well that’s I think that’s the best I got.” Audrey then came up with an answer. “Is it the weather?” “No.”

They sat down trying to think. Wil then said “The elements.” “No.” They sat there for what felt like ages. Audrey then came up with an answer. “Death.” The Titan moved aside for them to keep going. They were too tired to think of anything to say to each other. But now they could meet the Voice. Now they could learn the path to their destiny.


	17. The Final Layer: The Layer of Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wil and Audrey have surpassed all the obstacles in their way and can now hear the mysterious figure guide them to their destiny.

Wil and Audrey climbed up the final steps and found a girl about the same age as them meditating. She had deep red hair and a red cloak on with a red blindfold. “It was only a matter of time before the chosen ones showed up” The Voice said. “How’d you know it was us?” Audrey asked. “I know everything” The Voice replied. “You’re younger than I expected” Wil said. “Physically I’m the same age as your friend. She’s 17. I was 17 when I became the voice over a hundred years ago. I tried to get your grandfather to take my place but he refused.”

Wil’s blood ran cold. “Y-You knew him?” “I know everything.” “So do you know why we exist?” Audrey asked. “Well in our universe life is a test. We’re tested by God through our actions. If he believes we’re worthy he opens the gates of Heaven and we can go in. But I’m not sure about your universe.” “Did you know my grandpa would refuse?” 

The voice turned to them and said “I knew, but I also knew that he wouldn’t. I can see all possible outcomes for all choices that any sentient being makes.” “So are you some kind of Oracle?” Audrey asked. “I’ve been called that.” “What’s with the blindfold?” Audrey asked. The Voice stood up and approached them and removed the blindfold. Her eyes were blued over with no pupils or iris’s. They were just blue.

“To be the Voice you become blinded by God so you can focus more on the possible futures rather than yourself.” “So how’d my grandpa die?” “His poor heart gave out. He had some really bad heart problems. He was a wise old man. Those were both the reasons I called upon him to be the voice. I left the offer open to him but he didn’t.” “Why didn’t he?” Audrey asked. “The consequences of being the voice are that you can never leave the mountain, you can’t fall in love and have children, but I think the worst part is that you can’t die until time itself ends or someone who’s called upon to be the Voice takes over.” 

The voice then moved back to her spot and sat back down and continued meditating. Wil sat next to her. “So... what’s our destiny?” Wil asked. “It’s obvious. You’ve been told constantly. To slay the three beasts.” “How do we find ‘em?” Audrey asked. “You don’t. They find you. When they start causing chaos you’ll know.”

“So where do we go from here?” Audrey asked. “Home. You’ll need to wait for them to come to you. That’s probably the only time I’ve told anyone to sit and wait for their destiny to come to them.” “What happens after we fulfill the prophecy?” Audrey asked. “You’ll have to see. Not many people have been up here. Most either die or turn back. You should be somewhat grateful to even be up here.”

Wil then said “So if we both live and go home... what could my future be?” “There’s one in particular I know you wanna hear. After many years of going on adventures you and Flame Princess marry and have three children. Eventually you both die of old age.” “Wil was satisfied with that answer. They both thanked her and began to walk down the mountain until she stopped them to say one last thing. “Just remember that if I said it... it doesn’t make it exactly true.”

They both then walked down the mountain, past the Titan and the beast and went home. When they arrived home it was dark out. They both went in and Phoebe asked “Satisfied now?” “Yup.” Wil and Audrey then went upstairs and Wil began praying. He prayed for the future he thought was right to happen, as well as Audrey. It was only a matter of faith for their perfect future to come true. All they needed to do now was wait for the beasts, and only after the beasts were dead they could see their destiny continued. For now they needed to worry about the beasts. They were the only ones who could actually kill it. They needed to be ready. They needed to kill the beasts, for the safety of all the people of Drakon. They needed to be ready.


	18. What’s Next?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (The interim is over. Soon the next fic will start. It may take a little while longer to do because I need time to develop new ideas. This is really fun to write and I hope to keep the series going for as long as I can. As always thank you for reading and stay safe). Wilhelm is staring out at the rising sun, wondering what will come next.

Wil sat underneath the Tree of Life, wondering what was next to happen. Wil was in his normal clothes rather than armor. He looked down at his right hand, looking at what was left of his ring finger, just a stump whit the other two thirds of it gone. He formed his hand into a fist out of anger but released his fist with a deep sigh. No matter how angry he got, he couldn’t change the past, but he could change the future, he just needed help from all his friends, his family. He sat there and thought about the future he wanted, the one he deserved.

Audrey saw Wil as she was walking outside and said “Oh, didn’t know you were out here. You’re door was closed. Thought you were asleep.” “I couldn’t. I wanted to be alone so I could think.” “So you wanted to make everyone think you were still in bed when you’re really out here?” “Yeah.” “Maybe not the best plan.” “Yeah.”

Wil looked up at Audrey and asked what she was doing out there. “I was about to practice using my sword a bit but then I saw you.” Wil looked back at his stump of a ring finger. “Is it harder to do things without your finger?” “Not very often.” “I couldn’t imagine losing any of mine.” “Pray that you don’t.” She sat down next to him.

“What’re you thinkin’ about?” “That one possible future the Voice told me about. I’m just wondering if it’ll actually happen.” “I think it will. After all you’ve done for everyone on this planet, you’ve more than earned that future.” “I don’t just want that future. That future didn’t have any of you guys except for Phoebe and you. I want all of you there at the end.” “You and I are gonna make that happen. There’s no such thing as a set path, we make our own future.” 

“My biggest question is ‘What’s next?’” “We just need to wait. After we kill the beasts we’ll see what’s next. We’ll find the answer once those bastards are dealt with.” “I hope so.” “And I know so.” Audrey then patted him on the shoulder and went to practice her swordsmanship. Wil got up and walked back to his room.

Wil opened and closed the door and locked it. He picked his Blitzman action figure and smiled, remembering all the fun he had with it. He put it back on the shelf and looked at his old music box. He remembered that there were other songs it could play. He was about to play the song ‘Lullaby Waltz’ but decided to find something in his satchel.

He pulled out a black stone with some lava exposed but not leaving the stone or burning anything. It was a focusing stone. There are many different magic objects on Drakon but none are as rare as these. They can grant a person one wish and only one forever, however the wish comes with a consequence.

He held it and thought about using it. He put it on his shelf and decided that instead of playing God, he’d work for his future. He pulled out his headphones and began listening to TMBG.


End file.
